


Idek man

by nervsy



Category: The Smiths, idek - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervsy/pseuds/nervsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was having a conversation about Johnny Marr being smoll and then somehow it evolved into Johnny being Tinkerbell and I'm so sorry but a Smiths/ Peter Pan crossover had to be written for reasons, and for the wonderful puddlestheduckgroupie over at tumblr dot com lol. This is for you!! Also this isn't edited and is meant to be shit!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idek man

Captain Joyce was pacing back and forth in his cabin looking at the little pixie trapped in the the glass lantern from time to time.  
"So that's where Steven Pan keeps his royalties?! Thank you my dear Johnnybelle"  
Quickly, with the aid of his chubby underling Andy Smee, they descended upon the tree stump where they knew Pan and his lost boys lived.  
Unbeknownst to Joyce and Smee hiding in the trees were Craig Gannon, Stephen Street, Linder and, oh idk, Vinni Riley(?) Or as Moz liked to call them the lost... pause... boys. So before they could go in the boys threw everything they had at the mean royalty seeking pirates, clubs, stones, arrows etc. But the boys weapons were no match for Captain Joyce's court order which allowed him to enter the premises to collect his money, damn the justice system fails us again.  
As Joyce and Smee enter the domain of Pan expecting to find bear rugs, native American artifacts and other boyish things they find a room full of such campy kitsch shit it would make Gary Glitter vomit. Passing the shrine to James Dean was the treasure they had searched for  
"25%! AHAHAHA it's finally mine" Joyce said, rubbing his greedy hands together practically salivating.  
Andy Smee also smiled reaching over to open the chest when Joyce said, " uh uh uh, you settled remember, all for me hahaha" or some shit.  
Andy started to cry, of course.  
As Joyce opened the chest he got a quizzical look on his face, " what's all this then?"  
He started picking up what appeared to be pictures of the Smiths in happier times  
Just as Joyce couldn't get more confused he heard a laughter from behind.  
It was Steven Pan himself!  
"You didn't think I would give up my royalties that easily lol"  
"Wtf" said Joyce and Smee together as they heard a ticking noise just outside.  
A crocodile by the name of PAUL SLATTERY who somehow knows when people are even fucking looking at his photographs magically appears out of nowhere goes "This is a violation of the copyright act etc. You are infringing on my rights. You are now terminated" and he swallows Captain Joyce in one greedy gulp but then he dies because he ate Joyce, who is filled with hate and poison.  
Steven and the lost boys then go find Johnnybelle and they have a big party or whatever they have over there in neverland. The End.


End file.
